


Overworked

by exocara



Series: KHR tumblr fics [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Role Reversal, Teacher!Tsuna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exocara/pseuds/exocara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which the Primo Gen takes the place of the Tenth Gen. BUT WAIT. </p>
<p>Tsuna is Giotto’s homeroom teacher during the whole mafia shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overworked

**Author's Note:**

> to be honest i'm thinking of continuing it because it ended really abruptly but idk what to write

Tsuna was happy. For once, his class was totally, utterly,  _normal_. There was no boxing maniac who kept quoting bible verses, nor was there a terrifying blond haired boy who often skipped classes to “keep the order” in the school.

There  _was_  this blond haired boy named Giotto in his class, whom Tsuna observed carefully, but when Giotto didn’t seem to behave anything out of the ordinary, Tsuna relaxed. As long as Giotto didn’t turn out to be, like, a mafia boss or something, Tsuna could overlook the uncanny appearance similarities they shared.

Now that he thought of it, Knuckle shared  _many_  similarities with his old senpai, Sasagawa Ryohei, and Alaude highly reminded him of Hibari Kyoya. Also, when he first saw Asari, he had thought that Takeshi had suddenly regressed in age.

…

There were things Tsuna didn’t want to think about.

-o-

One day, Tsuna came to school to hear whispers of a boy running around in his underwear. He didn’t pay much attention to it, considering that he was late.

He dropped his bag off at the staff room before going to class 1-A. He taught both math and science for classes 1-A and 1-B, along with being the homeroom teacher for 1-A. It was a bit ironic, considering that he used to be pretty bad in math and science when he was in middle school. And high school.

He approached the class and heard an excited buzz coming from it. The students were being awfully noisy this morning, Tsuna noted to himself. Hopefully they would calm down during classes.

Haha. Haha.

Tsuna steeled himself for a relatively unproductive day and opened the door.

“Pantsman!” was the first thing he heard, followed by, “Pervert!” and “You’re such a loser!”

Tsuna twitched. Bullying was not something he allowed in his class, knowing all too well how badly it could affect a person. He took a deep breath and tried his utmost best to channel Hibari Kyoya’s menacing walk of doom. It worked and everyone immediately shut up, running back to their seats. The bully victim was left at the front of the class and Tsuna identified him to be Giotto.

“Giotto,” he said gently. “Please go back to your seat.”

“Yes, teacher,” Giotto replied and calmly walked to his seat. He didn’t seem to be very affected by the bullying, which was a good thing. Tsuna still wasn’t going to let this incident go, though.

“Class,” he began. “I am very disappointed in you.”

The class was dead silent as they listened to him.

-o- -o-

_Volleyball_.

Tsuna wasn’t really fond of sports but he could tolerate it if he wasn’t the one participating.

(He shuddered when he remembered Sasagawa’s attempts at getting him to join the boxing club. It had happened  _many_  years ago, but the memories were still fresh and cringe-inducing as it had been back then.)

And then Tsuna saw Giotto jump unnaturally high up into the air.

“…” Tsuna sighed deeply.  _One_  year. Was it too much to just ask for _just one year_ of normality?

-o- -o-

“We have a new transfer student. He transferred here from Italy so please take care of him,” Tsuna introduced, warily eying the student’s red hair and markings. This one was going to be trouble, he could just  _feel_  it. The kind of trouble you would see in fiction. A plot magnet. If Tsuna’s life was a work of fiction, he would categorize the transfer student, G., as part of the main supporting cast. However, this wasn’t a work of fiction and hence Tsuna would just categorize him as ‘trouble’.

On a whim, Tsuna glanced out of a window. And froze. It was just a split second but what he saw was undeniable.

A baby in a black suit and fedora, holding a gun.

“…”

Tsuna decided against getting drunk after school, considering that he still had work the next day.

-o-

When he heard the sound of explosives and saw the smoke of fire from his window, he looked around him to see if anyone else was reacting. When he saw that all the other teachers in the room were carrying on as per normal, as if they did not hear anything out of the ordinary.

Tsuna shrugged and continued with his work. If they weren’t reacting, he wouldn’t react as well. It was probably the new transfer student, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> gems of this story include: 
> 
> “Who is this infant and why does everyone think he’s a teacher? I mean, c’mon, he’s obviously the Reborn kid that’s always hanging around Giotto. HIS COVER NAME IS BOREEN. HOW UNORIGINAL CAN YOU GET.” 
> 
> “The new English teacher is shady. Why does he have so many bandages? Is he covering up something? Is it tattoos? Holy shit it is!” 
> 
> “I’ve given up wondering about the hair colours of the children in my class.” 
> 
> “Similarly, I’ve given up wondering why some of my students look like my friends. Wow, they even act like my friends wtf” 
> 
> “SERIOUSLY. REBOYAMA. BOREEN. MASTER PAOPAO. GODDAMN VONGOLASKY. THEY’RE THE SAME PERSON. HOW DO YOU PEOPLE NOT NOTICE.” 
> 
> Tsuna going back to the school at night because he forgot something. It’s the Varia Ring battles. 
> 
> “gdi I’m never getting my book back am I? The entire place is flooded. I give up. You win, Giotto.”


End file.
